After You Say 'I Do' You Belong To Me
by MsBlackAngel
Summary: Gin and Toshiro are getting married after dating for 2 years. How will Toshiro surprise Gin at the altar and during the wedding night? Rated M for Yaoi Lemon! Don't like? A free tip: don't read! GinHitsu MaleXMale and a suckish summary


After You Say 'I Do' You Belong To Me

"Ran, please be reasonable!" Gin begged Rangiku.

"Stop whining, this is a tradition, you knew this was coming!" the strawberry-blonde woman said to the man.

"Matsumoto, is this really necessary?" the young captain asked his lieutenant.

"Not you too captain!"

It had been 3 years since Aizen was beaten and sent to prison. Gin had betrayed Aizen and helped the shinigami capture him, and after Aizens trial he had gotten his position as a captain back. Two years ago he had told Toshiro how he felt about the young captain which led the two of them to start dating. Toshiro hadn't said yes right away though, it took Gin four full months to convince the small captain to go out with him. At first the 10th squad captain had been embarrassed about telling anyone about their relationship, but after a few months of being together, Toshiro didn't mind Gins public displays of affection anymore, even if they did include leaving both of them hot and bothered.

Almost a year after they started dating, Toshiro had given Gin a very pleasant surprise. He had invited Gin for dinner on the elder mans birthday and gave Gin something he can only give once: his first time. That night, he allowed Gin to do anything he wanted to him. He did end up regretting it a little the next day when he limped around his division, avoiding Matsumoto so that the woman couldn't ask for any details.

Their second anniversary had been last month, and that was Gins turn to surprise Toshiro. He took the small captain out for dinner and asked the boy to marry him. The young captain was so shocked when Gin asked him that he almost fainted. But when he managed to gather himself…well, let's just say he was limping badly the next day.

Right now it's the day before their wedding and Matsumoto is making the two lovers follow one of the wedding traditions; she's going to separate them until the wedding, and Gin was not amused. Well, Toshiro wasn't either; he didn't want to be away from Gin, even if it was for only one night.

"Ran-chan, I'm begging you, don't take my Lil' Shiro away! I can't sleep if I can't hold him!" Gin begged Matsumoto on his knees.

"I will not let captain to the same room with you tonight, he has to be able to walk tomorrow! You're a grown man Gin, surely you can hold your urges for one night?" Matsumoto said to the man. Gin looked at Toshiro desperately but the young captain folded his arms to his chest and looked at the man.

"She has a point you know, I don't want to limp down the aisle. So, no, I won't be sleeping in the same room with you tonight." he said to the 3rd squad captain who was still on his knees on the ground.

"You better make this worth it tomorrow Shiro…" he muttered as Matsumoto started dragging her captain away. Before she could do that, the small captain walked beside Gin and pulled the man into a mind-blowing kiss.

"Don't worry, I will." he whispered to the man before leaving with Matsumoto. Gin smacked the young captains' butt before heading back to his division.

"Sometimes I wonder how I manage to put up with him…" Toshiro muttered, rubbing the spot Gin just smacked. Matsumoto giggled a bit.

"You manage because you love him too much to care~. "The woman told him. Toshiro glared at her a bit.

'_She has a point little one…'_ the captain heard Hyorinmaru say to him.

'Shut up you stupid dragon!' he mentally yelled at the icy beast. They went to the 5th division where the wedding would be held the next day. Hinamori was already waiting for them. The small brunette showed Toshiro his room before dragging him to her room, where Matsumoto was already waiting with a smirk on her face. Before Toshiro could ask what was so funny he noticed what was hanging behind the woman. It didn't take him long to figure out what his lieutenant was planning.

"No! There is no way I'm going to wear that tomorrow!" he yelled at the woman. Matsumoto sighed.

"I was afraid you'd say that… Girls! Get him!" she said and before the young captain even realized what was going on, the whole Shinigami Women's Association had grabbed him and locked the door so he couldn't get out of the room. The women dragged him behind a room divider where Hinamori and Matsumoto forced him to get changed. When the boy was done, he was blushing badly enough to make tomatoes jealous. The women squealed when they saw him.

"It looks good on you!"

"Gin's going to have trouble controlling himself tomorrow at the ceremony!"

"You look so cute Shiro-chan!"

'They will pay for this…' the boy thought.

* * *

><p>The next day was the wedding. It was almost time for the ceremony to start and Gin was standing at the altar, waiting for his soon-to-be husband. He was smiling, not smirking like usually; he had a true, warm genuine smile on his face.<p>

"I wonder… Are you eager to get married or eager to have Hitsugaya in your bed every night from now on?"

Gin turned around to face captains Kyoraku and Ukitake, both wearing tuxes. He smirked a little.

"Both, actually. But you can't blame me, he's so adorable." he told the two captains. Ukitake looked at him a bit angrily, but Kyoraku just laughed.

"Well, knowing you, Hitsugaya won't be walking for a week after your honeymoon." he admitted, still chuckling. Ukitake sighed and turned to Gin.

"Even if you are getting married now, the same rules still apply; you hurt him, and you will answer to Me." the white-haired captain told him. He was a bit protective over Hitsugaya and considered him his own son.

"Don't worry about that Ukitake. Even if I ever do hurt him, you won't be able to hurt me because I will do it myself. I could never forgive myself for hurting him." the 3rd squad captain told the other man who nodded in approval. He had had trouble accepting the fact that Toshiro and Gin were dating, but when he realized how happy Toshiro was with him, he had accepted it.

Meanwhile, in Hinamoris room Toshiro was getting ready with Matsumoto's help. In the end, he had been forced to wear the clothes Matsumoto had gotten him. (AN: I will tell you what the clothes are, patience my pretties :3) Matsumoto noticed that her captain looked a little pale.

"Captain, are you alright? You look like you're going to throw up." she said to the boy.

"Don't worry I'm not going to throw up. I'm just really nervous right now." he told the woman, smiling a little. Then they heard someone knock on the door and Matsumoto opened the door to reveal Ukitake. The man stared at Toshiro for a moment before chuckling a little.

"Don't you look good Toshiro." he said to the blushing boy. "I came to get you, the ceremony is about to start." the man said.

"Okay, I'm coming." Toshiro said and followed the man.

Everyone was standing up when music started playing and Gin was staring at the other end of the aisle, not believing what he was seeing. Toshiro, his Lil'Shiro was walking to the altar wearing a women's wedding dress. He noticed Matsumoto giggling from the corner of his eye and realized that she was behind this. Not that he was complaining, he had always wanted to see Toshiro in a dress. When Toshiro reached the altar Gin realized that the boy was blushing madly. He chuckled a bit and bent down a little.

"Baby, you look beautiful in that dress…" he whispered to the boy who blushed even more. The priest started the ceremony and as he finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Gin, reached the part where he allows them to kiss, the 3rd division captain grabbed his husband and pulled the boy into a very passionate lip-lock. All of the guests were clapping as they parted. Gin picked Toshiro up bridal style and carried him to the gardens where the wedding reception was going to be held.

"Uwaaaah~! My captain's all grown up and married now!" Matsumoto cried while Toshiro, Gin and everyone close by laughed. After receiving a lot of congratulations, music started playing and Gin pulled his husband to the dance floor and they started dancing to a song that Ichigo had picked out for them. Gin took the lead and Toshiro just went along with it, still blushing.

_**Maybe it's intuition  
>Some things you just don't question<br>Like in your eyes  
>I see my future in an instant<br>and there it goes  
>I think I've found my best friend<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<strong>_

Gin pulled Toshiro close and sang quietly to his ear as they danced

"_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life"<strong>_

Toshiro leaned to Gins chest and smiled. He felt so happy right now. It had been terrible when he had to watch Gin leave with Aizen and when he had came back, he hadn't known whether to trust him or not. But right now he was so happy he was having trouble holding himself back from just jumping on Gin. He reached up a little so that he was able to reach the man's ear and whispered something he had never said out loud.

"I love you Gin"

The elder man just looked down to the boy, smiled and kissed him. The two of them were still dancing and didn't even notice that they weren't alone on the dance floor anymore. Grimmjow and Ichigo had joined them, (AN: OMG my other favorite pairing! :3) along with many others, but they didn't notice. They were too lost in the moment.

_**There's just no rhyme or reason  
>only a sense of completion<br>and in your eyes  
>I see the missing pieces<br>I'm searching for  
>I think I found my way home<br>I know that it might sound more than  
>a little crazy but I believe<strong>_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<strong>_

_**A thousand angels dance around you  
>I am complete now that I found you<strong>_

_**I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I think I dreamed you into life<br>I knew I loved you before I met you  
>I have been waiting all my life<strong>_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Gin and Toshiro were walking to Gins room. Once they reached the door, Toshiro was about to open it but Gin turned him over so that the young captain was facing him and kissed the boy passionately, forcing his tongue into the smaller ones mouth. Toshiro was surprised at first but soon placed his hands behind the elder mans neck and began kissing back. All too soon the need for air hit them and they parted. Toshiros face was flushed and he was panting a little. Gin just smirked.<p>

"You promised to make being apart last night worth it, didn't you?" he asked the boy

"Yeah, I think I did. Do you want me to make up to you now, or should I wait?" he asked seductively. Gin groaned.

"You little minx…" the man growled, picked his husband up bridal style, kicked the door open, walked to the bedroom and threw the boy onto it before going to lock the door. When he got back, Toshiro was sitting on the edge of the queen-size bed, still fully clothed and smiling seductively. Gin locked the bedroom door.

"Aren't you a bit over clothed for this baby?" the man asked, but the young captain gave him an innocent smile.

"I thought it would be more fun for you this way…" he said. Gin stared at him for a moment before walking to him and giving him a deep kiss.

"You're right about that baby…" he said as he laid kisses down the small captains jaw line and neck before bending down and lifting the dress a little. He was surprised when he saw that Toshiro was wearing white high-heeled shoes. He gave the boy a questioning look.

"Matsumoto's idea… You like?" the boy asked, smiling at him. The man kissed the boys ankle, opening the shoes clasp with his teeth.

"Yes, they look good on you…" he answered before removing the other shoe too. He ran his hands up the boys' legs and noticed the boy had a garter on. He smirked and licked the boys' leg before taking the garter in between his teeth and pulling it down until it fell to the floor. Then he got up and kissed Toshiro while opening the dresses zipper on his back. While he was doing that, Toshiro wrapped his hands around the man's neck and nudged his knee in between the elder captains' legs. Gin pulled away from Toshiros mouth to gasp but he was soon pulled back and down to the bed. Gin smirked into the kiss; he loved it when his Lil' Shiro was being like this. He started pulling the dress off, and with a little help from the younger, it was soon on the floor. He didn't get a chance to do anything else before he was pinned to the bed by his husband.

"Even though I promised I'd make last night up to you, it doesn't mean you can have all of the fun" the boy whispered to Gins ear. Gin couldn't help but moan a little at the sound of Toshiros voice; the boy knew how to turn him on. The small boy kissed Gin deeply while pushing the man's tux jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt. Toshiro started laying butterfly kisses down the mans jaw line, neck and chest until he reached Gins nipples. The boy licked one of the nubs before biting down lightly. He smirked a little when he heard Gin moan loudly and kept licking his way down the elder mans perfectly shaped abs, dipped his tongue to Gins navel a few times before reaching the hem of Gins dress pants. He placed the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, torturing his husband. Once the zipper was down he pulled Gins pants and boxers down quickly, deciding to have mercy on Gin (and himself). Gin was already hard and ready to pound into the small captain, but the latter had something else in mind. He placed his hands on Gins hips, holding him down and gave the mans member an experimental lick before taking it completely into his mouth. Gin almost screamed in ecstasy as Toshiro started sucking on him. He tried to buck up to the warm, wet heat of the smaller ones mouth but Toshiro prevented it by holding his hips down. After a while Toshiro decided to play a little and without any kind of warning, he deep throated Gin, who screamed out loud at surprise.

"Oh god, Shiro baby… So good…" he panted out.

Toshiro could feel Gins member throbbing and he knew the man was close. He gave Gin a few hard sucks more before the elder exploded into his mouth. He swallowed everything the man gave him before glancing up to see Gins face. He smiled seductively and crawled up to kiss Gin while reaching to the nightstand and opening the drawer to pull out a bottle of lube. Once they parted, Gin smirked at the boy.

"You little vixen…" he growled at the boy, grabbing the lube from his hand and pushing Toshiro down onto the bed. He licked his way down the boys' neck and chest until he reached the hem of his… thong? He looked up at the boy, puzzled. Toshiro looked away, blushing a little. Gin smirked; this had been the boys' own idea. And god did he love it. He pulled the garment off and threw it to the floor to the same pile with the rest of their clothes. He clicked the lube bottle open and squeezed a good amount onto his hand before leaning down and pressing one finger to the white-haired captains' entrance. He noticed the boy blush madly and look away from him. This is one of the many reasons he loved having sex with the boy; somehow it always felt like he was still a virgin, pure and innocent. He kissed Toshiro's cheek before pushing one finger into the boy. Toshiro gasped at the sudden intrusion and squirmed a little.

'One would think I was used to this by now…' he thought, but the thought was interrupted by Gin who pushed another finger into the boy. Gin moved his fingers in scissor-like motion, stretching his husband before pushing third finger in. Toshiro was wriggling around a bit; even though they had done this many times before he never got used to the feeling of three fingers up in his ass. Suddenly the boy let out a very loud moan and he arched his back up. Gin smirked; he found the boys' sweet spot. The boy wrapped his arms around Gins shoulders and moaned loudly to the taller mans ear.

"God, Gin... Stop teasing me!" he half moaned, half yelled at the man. Gin looked at the boy, smirking before leaning down close to Toshiros ear and whispering: "Tell me. What do you want Shiro?" he asked with a teasing voice. The boy groaned as Gin kept moving his fingers inside him. Toshiro was on cloud nine-thousand-something so he wasn't able to form full sentences anymore, so he just grabbed Gins member and squeezed it, earning a very loud moan from the man.

"This. Inside. _Now._" he managed to say. Gin smirked and grabbed the lube bottle, meaning to prepare himself. But at the same moment he pulled his fingers out of Toshiro he was pushed down to his back and before he could say or do anything, Toshiro had pressed himself down onto Gins member. Both of the men moaned/screamed at the feeling. Toshiro didn't have the patience to wait until he adjusted so he started riding Gin immediately, ignoring the pain and the blood running down his thigh. Gin grabbed the boys' hips and helped him bounce up and down on his member. After a while Toshiro was starting to run out of stamina as he got closer to release. Gin noticed it and flipped them over so that the boy was under him and started pounding into the small body. Toshiro wrapped his arms around the taller ones' shoulders and screamed out in pure ecstasy as Gin kept pounding to his sweet spot.

"Gin… I'm…close…" Toshiro panted out, and right after he said that he exploded onto his and Gins' stomachs and chests. Gin was pushed over the edge too when he felt the boy tighten around him. He came inside the boy, screaming his name before collapsing on top of him. They laid there a moment, catching their breaths before Gin pulled out of Toshiro. The boy winced a bit at the feeling. That was when Gin noticed that the boy was bleeding a bit.

"Did I hurt you Shiro?" he asked the boy, lying down next to the small frame. Toshiro snuggled close to the man and laid his head on Gins chest. "No, that was my fault for not waiting. Don't worry, it was worth the pain." Toshiro told the man, giving him a sweet kiss to lips. When he pulled back, he yawned and closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost immediately. Gin smiled warmly at the boy and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my Lil'Shiro…" he whispered before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Me: I can't believe I wrote this…<p>

Toshiro: Me neither.

Gin: I'm not complaining, nice job Angel~!

Toshiro: Of course you're not complaining, you got laid! Angel how could you do this, I thought I was your favorite character?

Me: You are, I'm so sorry about this Toshiro…

Gin: Don't be, your friend is happy now, aren't you Lambtron?

Lambtron: *Fangirl scream* Oh God yes, yes I am so happy now! *Runs around the house giggling*

Toshiro: Great, she's high. Way to go Angel.

Me: Lambtron, calm down dude! *runs after her*

Gin: Well Shiro since we're alone now…

Toshiro: We still need to disclaim so keep it in your pants for a while longer alright?

Gin: Angel-doesn't-own-Bleach-or -the-song-which-was-_I-Knew-I-Loved-You-by-Savage-Garden_-please-give-her-reviews-and-she-might-write-more-yaoi-one-shots-soon! *speaks fast, glomps Toshiro and starts groping him*

Toshiro: *moan*

Me: *comes back after tying Lambtron to the stairs* GET A ROOM! AND I DO NOT MEAN MY ROOM GIN! Anyways my dear readers, that was my first lemon ever so please tell me what you think! Until the next time!*waves*


End file.
